You and Me
by AloneLostForeverRebel
Summary: **Uta No Prince Sama Fan Fiction** OC X Tokiya Ichinose: When president Satome calls Haley down to Japan to help train the members of STARISH her world is turned upside down as she makes her first real friends she's ever had and faces the truth about herself.
1. The Song That Saved Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama or any of the songs linked throughout the story

Authors Note: It may be a bit confusing at first, but it will make more sense soon.

**Chapter 1**

A brown haired girl with brown eyes and a sunflower dress swung open the doors to President Satome's office and smiled her biggest smile.

"Hello, I'm Wendy Lilliana!"

"Hello!" The president shot his arms up. "It's so nice to see you again Haley!" The two men behind him gave each other confused looks.

"It's Wendy." She said a bit irritated, but she kept a smile because right now she was the happy, smiley, loves cute things, cheerful actress from America.

"We are so glad to have you here to help our new group with their skills to become idols!" He twirled around and she twirled with him.

"Of course! It will be nice to teach some people my ways while Nitasha and I are here for work!"

"Ringo! Please get miss Wendy here a map of the place!" The president deeply laughed as Ryuuya and Ringo gave him another confused look. Ringo grabbed the map and walked over to the girls side.

"Umm just go down this path and the dorms are down here." He said pointing at the colorful map that was very poorly drawn. "You will be sharing a room with STARISH's songwriter Nanami Haruka."

"Oh how wonderful a roomate! You didn't say anything about one!" The girl exclaimed happily, but she was really mortified. Having a roomate will become a problem in the near future. She started to walk out.

"Oh Haley!" The president exclaimed waving his hands around. She stopped and turned around with that big fake smile of hers and he laughed. "I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

The brown haired girl dragged her bags down the path, mumbling profanities under her breath. President Satome seems to refuse to think of her as anyone but her true identity, Haley. Although he swore to keep it a secret it still seems he can't accept it.

She had two large suitcases and a heavy backpack, each bag specifically for her alternate "personalities". She walked down the path pulling her things along as she stared down at her feet. She looked up and saw a couple of squirrels in front of her. She abruptly stopped causing her to fall over face first with her bags dog piling on top her.

"Are you okay?" She looked up with dirt smudged all over her face to see a beautiful boy with black hair and blue eyes.

Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up. She brought her hand up to her wig to make sure it was still in check and she let out a sigh of relief. He held out his hand and she just stared at it doing a mental check on her appearance so he wouldn't find out the truth.

"Do you have a concision?"

She looked up at him and snapped back to reality. She quickly helped herself up and pulled herself back into character.

"I'm fine! Sorry about that!" She put on her best smile and went to pick up her things.

"Do you need any help there?" She looked back over at him and he had a confused look on his face. She instantly panicked. Did her color contacts come out? Is her wig lopsided? She scrambled for her purse and grabbed her compact mirror. She looked fine, completely dirty, but fine. "I'm a bit rusty on my english so it's sort of hard for me to understand you." He tried to say in his best English.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed in Japanese. "I didn't even realize!" She internally let out a breath of relief and went to grab her bags. "There's no need to worry about me." She stumbled past him with her bags by her side and she left without another word.

_'That was close'_

* * *

Wendy pulled her bags in through the door of the dorm and was met with a short pink haired girl with big golden eyes.

"A foreigner? Are you my roomate?" She asked. The tall, brown haired girl let out a sigh.

_'Looks like yet another will have to know my secret.'_

She nodded and the pink haired girl lit up.

"Oh how wonderful! What was your name? I asked the president but he said it was ... complicated?"

Wendy/Haley was staring at her, analyzing her aspects. She was wearing a very simple dress and by the expression on her face she seemed quite innocent.

"Tell me- Uhhh" She tried to recall the girls name from what the president had told her but she was blanking. She was never good with names.

"Nanami Haruka." The pink haired girl intterupted.

"Nanami, are you good at keeping secrets?"

"Uhmm well I suppose-"

"Good! Then if anyone ever asks anything about me you cannot tell them one single thing. Even my name, understand?" The pink haired girl gave her a confused look but slightly nodded anyways. "Good! So, back to my name!" She grabbed her things and dragged them over by the bed which was untouched and she assumed was hers. "Right now I'm Wendy Lilliana. I understand you probably aren't all that great with l's so just call me Wendy when I look like this."

Nanami stared at her in utter confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

The girl let out a sigh as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt from her back pack which was full of clothes for only Haley. She walked over to the bathroom and when she returned she had hazel eyes, blonde wavy hair, and was slightly slouching. She had removed all her make up and even her facial expressions seemed to change dramatically.

"Right now I'm Haley. I'm the one you will tell people you are rooming with. We'll say that Nitasha and Wendy refuse to be anywhere near each other so they won't be staying around here for the time being."

"Who is Nitasha?" Nanami asked completely awe struck that everything about her just changed within minutes.

"Okay, I'm going to lay it out for you as simply as I can. There are three of me. This me, Haley. I am just a simple girl with American parents. Then there's Wendy which is an alternate me. She is from America as well and she is a big time movie actress both here in Japan and there in America. Lastly there is Nitasha, another alternate me. She is a big time model in Europe, America, and here in Japan. They are all me, but you can't tell anyone got it?"

"Uhh..." Nanami just stared at her in complete confusion.

"It will make more sense sooner or later, for now just pretend I'm your childhood friend and whatever you do don't tell anyone about me being Wendy and Nitasha."

"Uhhh."

"Good." Haley walked over to her suitcases, but stopped when she saw a piano at the end other end of the room. She walked over to the instrument in a daze and sat down, not even noticing Nanami's confused looks. She hovered her hands over the keys.

"Do you play?" Nanami asked and Haley snapped out of her daze.

"No... I don't." She lied.

She actually played very well and it was one of her main instruments. She grew up learning many instruments but the piano was always one of the easiest and most natural for her. She walked back over to her suitcases and started to unpack her things.

"I don't understand. Why are you three people?" Nanami asked.

"It's complicated."

"So why are you here?"

"Well Nitasha and Wendy are here to teach that little boy band of yours some skills in acting and modeling and since Haley basically_ has_ to come along you will simply tell people that I am here to keep you company."

"Oh... Okay."

Haley walked over to the other room and saw a bunch of roses stacked everywhere.

"Ummm Nanami..."

Nanami walked over to see what was the problem and started to sweat when she saw that it was the roses she noticed.

"Ren brought those for me earlier." She said a bit uncomfortable. "I will move them right away!" She exclaimed as she ran up to them.

"Wow... is he one of the the guys from STARISH?" Haley asked as Nanami grabbed a few pots and moved them to her room.

"Uhh yeah." The heat rose to her cheeks a bit.

"He must really like you..."

"Hahaha." She was getting even more uncomfortable now. "We are just friends."

"Mhmm sure." Haley smirked as she crossed her arms. She followed Nanami into her room and her eyes widened when she saw a poster hanging over her bed. "Who's that?!" The man on the poster looked exactly like the boy from earlier who almost found out her secret.

"Huh?" Nanami glanced over at the poster and her face turned crimson red. "Oh that's Hayato. One of the members of STARISH, Ichinose, used to preform as him."

"Do you like this Ichinose guy too?" Haley asked.

"Huh!? Uhhh well..." She looked down and it looked like she was lost in thought, "his songs saved me..."

"Really now? I know how that feels..." Haley lightly smiled as she stared up at the poster.

* * *

_It was 4 years ago when Haley was 15, she was deep in depression and was stuck in a mental institute for suicidal thoughts. She was on lockdown since she refused to talk to her therapist and was stuck alone in one of the rooms where the patients would draw and hang out. She was messing with the radio which was from around the late 80's, trying to have some type of sound other than static or silence. She couldn't get it to work so she gave up and let the static play on, but then suddenly a song in some other language began to play._

(Song: video/x131yj4_utapri-nanairo-no-compass_music )

She only understood the few english words dropped every once in awhile, but it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard and she felt like whoever it was, was speaking to her. She had no idea how some asian song got on an American radio, but she didn't care. She got so lost in the music. She felt as if the faceless, nameless singer was right there in front of her, telling her everything was going to be okay and that she could get through this. When the song was over she listened hard for some announcer to say the artists name, but the station went right back to static. She never did find out who the artist was or what the song even meant, but it still inspired her to get out of there and make something of her life.

* * *

More Authors Note's: Hope you are liking it so far! It will get more in depth soon! Hope the link works for you. If it doesn't the song is called Nanrio no Compass by Mamoru Miyano.


	2. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama or any of the songs linked throughout the story

Authors Note: The romance shall come soon but please tell me if you would like this to only be a Tokiya Fanfiction or if you would like this to be an alternate ending kind of one with all of STARISH, Quartet Night, and MAYBE Heavens.

**Chapter 2**

"Haley, I'm going to go give some songs I wrote to the members of STARISH. Do you want to come with me and meet them?" Nanami asked Haley who was hanging some of her clothes up in the closet.

"Huh? Yeah sure." Haley set down her remaining clothes and followed Nanami out of the dorms.

* * *

Nanami lit up when the two girls found the group of boys. She ran up to them as Haley followed behind slowly.

"So this is where you have all been!" She exclaimed. They all turned towards her. "There's something I want to give you." She held out a pile of songs to them and each boy took one. Haley stopped in the door frame only to jump back and hide behind the wall when she saw the black haired boy from earlier, he really was the guy from the poster.

"This is..." A small blonde boy started.

"Are these all different songs?" The black haired boy from earlier asked.

"You composed six songs?!" A boy with bluish black hair asked.

"Good work little lamb I couldn't have asked for a better present."A tall blonde man with blue eyes said.

"Huh? Who are you?" A red haired boy asked Haley, just noticing her head peeking out from behind the wall. She panicked and nervously stepped out into view.

"I'm Haley, I'm friends with Nanami." She said staring down at her feet. Haley wasn't very good with people, unlike Wendy who was quite good at it. She also did not want the boy from earlier to somehow recognize her.

"Really!?" They all exclaimed with surprised looks on their faces.

"Is that really so surprising?" She asked, her eyes glued to the ground.

"No, it's just we've never heard about you." A tall guy with curly blonde hair said. "I'm Natsuki Shinoyma! You're absolutely adorable!" He exclaimed as he clapped his hand together and smiled. She glanced up at him through the curtain of her bangs. He reminded her of Wendy quite a bit.

"Uhhh..." Haley was never very good with compliments unlike Wendy and Nitasha.

"I'm Syo Kurusu." A small boy said.

"I'm Otoya Ittoki."

"Masato Hijirikawa."

"I'm Ren Jinguji." He said as he walked up to her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. His eyes met hers and she felt her cheeks burn red. "Nice to meet you my lady." He was making her a bit uncomfortable. She pulled her hand away and took a step back.

_'So this is the Ren guy that gave Nanami all those roses, I guess he's like that with everyone though.'_

"And I'm Tokiya Ichinose." She looked over at him only to return her gaze to her feet and mentally beginning to panic.

_'Oh no! Does he recognize me!? Why is he giving me such a cold look! I'm screwed AHHH!'_

"You look familiar..." Tokiya said as he started to walk up to her but stopped in his tracks when there was suddenly a loud laughing echoing the walls.

Haley knew exactly who it was and she did not want to have to deal with him right now, but she was a bit relieved that he saved her from possible discovery. She was still angry at him though for asking her about that ridiculous favor of his though, which she declined even though she knew she would have to give in sooner or later to keep her secret safe.

"This voice..." Ottoya said.

"Could it be...?" Syo added, obviously irritated.

A guitar riff started and President Saotome appeared on the top of a pillar.

"Happy Idols share pure love and meet another beauty!" He exclaimed. He jumped down, sliding down two ribbons. Everyone except Haley gasped.

"When did you get here?!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Boys, welcome to the Master Course!" The president said as he twirled around on the ribbons. He jumped down and slid on his knees in front of the group.

"Principal- I mean, President!" Tokiya said with wide eyes.

"Your debut concert was wonderful!" President exclaimed.

_'Hmm I should probably check it out...'_

"Uhh Th-thank you very much." Ottoya said a bit creeped out by the man's odd dancing.

"But!" The president spun in a circle and stopped right in front of Syo, hovering over him. "The reality is, many bloom splendidly and fade like fireworks." He grabbed Syo's hat and stepped back, spinning it around on his finger. "Only the devoted can become actual star shining in the night sky." Some familiar music started to play and Haley's heart began to pound as she lifted her head. "Allow me to introduce you to someone essential to helping you accomplish that!"

_'Is this...?'_

He threw the hat onto Syo's head perfectly.

"Who?" Syo asked.

Haley began to hear singing and she started to sweat.

"Show yourselves..." The scene around them began to change as lyrics began to appear in front of them through a projection. "Pioneering princes!" Then they appeared. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched them.

(Song: watch?v=FgIAGchZgV8)

Haley relaxed as she realized that they were only projections. She watched with amazement as they danced around.

_'So these are the boys that claimed my song'_

When the projection disappeared and three of the real boys appeared and Haley went into a panic. Everyone gasped, including her.

"They changed into real people!" Ottoya exclaimed.

"Anyway I must prepare for the entrance ceremony!" The President said as he danced around in circles. "Work hard." He grabbed one of the ribbons and began to float off. "Thank you!" He jumped out the window with his arms extended.

"Thank you?" Syo said, not completely understanding what the President meant.

"Excuse me?" One of the men that preformed the song walked up to the two girls. "Are either of you composers?" He asked. He had brown curly hair and silver eyes.

"Uhh I am.." Nanami said.

"Oh really!? You don't happen to know who wrote our song that you heard just now? We've been wanting to know for awhile now, but no one will tell us! Did it happen to be you?!" He asked with smile plastered on his face

"Huh? Uhh no I'm sorry..." Nanami said. His smile faded and he walked back over to the other boy's sides, who did not seemed bothered at all by the news.

_'I didn't think they'd care who would write their songs...'_

"Thanks for waiting everyone!" Ringo exlcaimed.

Everyone looked up to see him and Ryuuya being elevated down on a sparkly platform, they were wearing very formal attire.

"Ringo! You're outfit is sparkling!" Ottya said.

"It's a shame your a man." Ren said as Ringo blew everyone kisses.

"Even Hyuga-sensei is sparkling." Syo said. Ryuuya snapped his fingers and they stopped sparkling, the platform stopped on the ground, and they stepped off.

"You are no longer students, but rather professionals trying to make it in the world of preforming arts." Ryuuya said.

"You've got to learn on your own and improve yourselves." Ringo said.

"But I'm sure there are plenty of things you don't know or are worried about." They both walked up to the group of stars.

"Which is why we assigned them to you." Ringo gestured to the three performers, Ranmaru, Reji, Mikaze.

"Hello." Reji said with a big smile on his face. He was the only one smiling, Mikaze looked emotionless, and Ranmaru looked bored as he scratched his head.

"So this is what the Master Course is about." Ottya said.

"Kotobuki Reji is assigned to Ottya and Tokiya." Ringo explained.

"Nice to meet you!" Reji smiled and waved.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru is assigned to Jinguji and Hirijirikawa." Ranmaru had his eyes closed with his hands behind his head. He suddenly opened them and glared at the two who Ryuuya mentioned to be his roommates.

"Mikaze Ai is assigned to Syo and Natsuki." Mikaze didn't even glance at them as he stared straight ahead with an emotionless face.

"And lastly, Haruka if you have any questions come to me."

Haley glanced over at Nanami who had a dazed look on her face.

"Oh I thought that Haley would be my-"

"You mean you thought my sisters would be your senpai's!" Haley interrupted Everyone gave her confused looks. "But since neither of them write songs they wouldn't be much help Nanami." Haley smiled and patted Nanami's head.

"You're sisters?" Syo asked.

"Oh! Yes, I almost forgot." Ringo exclaimed. "The president has asked the famous actress Wendy Lilliana and Nitasha Star to come and help all of you out as well."

"They sound familiar..." Ren trailed off.

"Wendy is a poplular actress both here and in America as well as Nitasha is a model." Ruuyyga said.

"They are my sisters, right Nanami?" Haley asked obviously nervous as well as Nanami who just nodded her head.

"They aren't here at the moment and but will drop by and help you develop your skills in acting and modeling. You will most likely meet them tomorrow. Let's work hard to become universally acknowledged professionals!" Ringo exclaimed and then extended his arms revealing butterfly like wings that sparkled.

"What kind of outfit is that?!" Syo said.

* * *

More Authors Note's: Hope you are liking it so far! It will get more in depth soon!


	3. Black Mail

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama or any of the songs linked throughout the story

Authors Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Haley walked ahead to her room and grabbed her computer.

_'It's about time I see what these guys have to offer.'_

She typed in STARISH in the youtube search bar and their debut concert was the first thing that came up.

(Song: video/xveaum_uta-no-prince-sama-maji-love-1000-ope ning-concert_shortfilms)

She was amazed by what she saw. She was unconsciously smiling as she felt a feeling of pure joy build up in her chest. She brought her hand up to her mouth to see if she was imagining things, never before has music made her feel this way. They have something very... special.

_'Nanami wrote this song?'_

* * *

Nanami and Haley were unpacking the rest of their things.

"Haley, what is the master course like?" Nanami asked.

"I'm not exactly the person to ask. I never had to take it since they became Idols in Japan and America a different way. They do things a lot differently back home, there is no master course or school where idols come from. You have to pretty much do everything by yourself, find an agent, go to auditions, sort of figure everything out. You all have it laid out for you and have poeple to guide you, which is nice. "

"How did you get involved in all of this if you didn't go to the school then?"

Haley let out a sigh. "Satome black mailed me." Nanami's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

* * *

_"Nitashaa!" Her agent called out for her. The black haired, blue eyed girl let out a sigh as she got up from her chair and walked over to the overly excited woman who was jumping up and down with a smile plastered on her face._

"What is it Jane?" She had her usual stern expression on her face as she waited for the news.

"Looks like you will be going back to Japan for the Yushin runway show! This is big!"

"Wonderful." She was with absolutely no emotion. "Send me the details later." She began to walk out of the room, not wanting to have to listen to her agents squeals any longer.

"Where are you going?!"

"I need a break."

She walked through the agency headquarters aimlessly, life seemed so boring now that she finally got to the top. She stopped when she walked past a door that was labeled practice room. She looked around to check if anyone was watching before slipping inside. She let out a sigh of releif as she saw that no one was there. She took off her wig and walked up to the guitar in the middle of the room. She brushed her hand over the top and smiled down at the strings. She picked it up and sat down, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and began to play. She sang as loud as she could and put all of her heart and soul into it.

"That was amazing!" A low voice bellowed as soon as the song had ended. Haley opened her eyes and in a panic searched around the room to see who's voice it was. It started to laugh and she scrambled for her wig. He jumped down from the ceiling and began to dance around the room. "You are a very talented girl, did you write that song?"

"Who are you!?" She exclaimed trying to get her wig on straight.

"It seems that the famous model Nitasha Star isn't who she says she is, don't worry I won't tell anyone. That is if you come to Japan and write a song for me."

"What!?"

* * *

Nanami got up and tackled Haley into a hug.

"Thank you for coming even though it's against your will!" She exclaimed. Haley chuckled and pushed the girl off of her.

"You're so innocent, its cute... It's fine, I can handle that guy. Maybe he will get off my back now that he has you. You are very talented, I heard that song you wrote for STARISH's debut. Just focus on your songs right now."

Nanami calmed down, pulled away from Haley and looked down at her feet with a small smile.

"I'm unbelievably happy to have STARISH sing my songs. But I realized that I cannot be satisfied with that. I've always wanted to write something like the songs that captivated me... I don't know how to though." She looked down with a sad look in her eyes.

"You will get there, it will simply take some time. Right now the only way you will be able to achieve your goal is to work hard on making STARISH succeed because with them singing your songs and more and more people falling in love with them, the more chances you will have to write more and you'll one day be able to write the perfect song that is even more captivating than the one that caught your eye."

Nanami looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Haley-Senpai."

She patted the pink haired girl's head.

"Don't call me Senpai."

* * *

It was the first night and Haley couldn't sleep. She got up from her bed and quietly left her room, trying her best to not wake up Nanami. When she was finally out she walked the halls with ease. She stopped when she passed by a piano. She slowly walked up to it and brushed her hand over the keys.

"It's been awhile..." She whispered to herself. She sat down and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before letting her fingers flow over the keys. She quietly began to sing a slower song she wrote, pouring her heart into every note and every lyric.

(Song: watch?v=6BXN8p2z60Q )

The entire time she hadn't realized that Tokyia was watching her from the doorway. He had come across her singing as he was about to go out for a stroll in the night. There was something about this girl that seemed tortured. She reminded him of himself quite a bit.

_'This girl's voice... it's extraordinary. Did she write that song? I... can't help but feel... like my heart got a bit heavier.'_

When she finished her song she looked over, but he had hid behind the wall.

_'Why am I hiding?' _He thought. His eyes widened and he put his hand over his heart, only to feel it racing. _'What am I doing?'_

"I cant seem to get it. That damn tune, I can't remember." Haley said to herself, reffering to the song that saved her all those years ago. She narrowed her eyes at her hands which were hovered over the keys.

_'What tune?'_ Tokyia thought.

Haley rested her head in her hands and cursed herself.

"Why can't I remember?" She whispered.

* * *

More Authors Note's: So these three chapters were very short simply because they were all introductions of all three of Haley's "Personalities". Next chapter will be out soon. Favorite, Comment, Thank You!


End file.
